eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Reggie Sawyer
Reggie Sawyer was a young woman with the ability to control and manipulate sunlight. After having gone missing for over a year, she resurfaced in the Los Angeles area, apparently imbued with the minds and personalities of both herself and Dido Moncrieffe. Personality Reggie is spontaneous, active, and spunky. She is funny and loves to make people smile. Easily likable, she gets along with everyone and tends to be popular, and has many friends, as she makes them easily. She is trusting and open most of the time. Her morals are based on the values her family has taught her, as well as the lessons she has learned on her own. She believes in hard work over luck, and gives her best to every task. She is constantly moving. She does not like to sit still or waste time, and has plenty of pent-up energy that she exerts through sports and dance. Her mind runs at a million words a minute, and when she gets overexcited, she sometimes talks too quickly for others to understand. While she is well-behaved and well-mannered, she does have a habit of swearing more often than her father would like. She loves to try new things, and welcomes change, as her hair color often illustrates. Occasionally, she does become a little introverted and moody. Her preferred method of dealing with this is taking a jog or doing some other physical activity to take her mind off whatever is troubling her. There are only a few things she won't share with her family and friends, but those few matters are kept deep inside her, to work out on her own. These include uncertainty over how to feel about her mother, and her memories of a childhood accident. Appearance Reggie is of slightly above average height, at five foot seven, and has a slender figure. She weighs about one hundred twenty pounds. Her eyes are blue; her nose is small and aquiline, and her lips are slightly thin. Her hands and feet are small and delicate. She has lightly tanned skin, and keeps her eyebrows neatly arched. She loves to experiment with her hair. She is a natural blonde, but occasionally she colors her hair brown or red, or highlights it in various styles. Her hair is usually long, often curly, and occasionally unruly. It's been said of her that one can tell her mood by her hair. Despite being decidedly tomboyish, Reggie does have a strong sense of style, and likes to dress up sometimes. Her wardrobe varies from worn T-shirts and jeans to colorful blouses and dresses. She often mixes fashions as well, and has a talent for blending colors to create unexpectedly eye-catching ensembles. Ability Heliokinesis is the ability to manipulate solar energy. Reggie can channel and redirect the flow of sunlight. This includes absorbing solar rays and using them to create beams, balls, or rays of light. Depending on how much effort she puts into it, the solar energy she generates can either be as mild as the light from a candle, or can mimic the sun and aid the growth of plants, or can be strong enough to incinerate objects and people. She can also channel solar energy through herself and into an object, such as a chain or a blade, and make the object a more powerful weapon. Additionally, Reggie can control solar energy right from the source. She can create and manipulate solar winds, which in turn can cause geomagnetic storms, which can potentially knock out the Earth's communication systems and power grids, disrupt the Earth's magnetic field, and cause high levels of radiation. Such storms are generally global phenomena, but in Reggie's case, they can be localized, depending on how well she focuses her ability. She can also create and induce solar flares and aurorae (such as the Northern Lights). She is immune to he effects of the sun, though she can (and often does) allow herself to get a little suntanned. This ability is still effective on cloudy days, as the sun's rays still reach the Earth. The same goes for nighttime, since the moon reflects sunlight, and she can also channel the energy of other stars. However, in both cases, Reggie may find her ability to be less effective than on sunny days. Limits Reggie can store away solar energy for future use, but there is a threshold. Storing too much energy can make her sick. As long as she is not negated, she can choose to use the stored energy anywhere. If she has no solar energy stored and she finds herself somewhere with no access to any sort of sunlight, she will be fairly powerless. She cannot generate light on her own, and she can't control artificial light. She cannot use solar energy to enhance her own strength, speed, and so forth, and she cannot change herself into pure solar energy. While she can mimic stars, she cannot create them, and she is not strong enough to extinguish the sun or other stars. History Born in Chicago, Reagan is the middle child of Philip and Charlotte Sawyer. Her father, for as far back as she can remember, was a career politician, and her family was always well provided for, even after the departure of her mother. Very early in Reggie's life, Charlotte suffered a breakdown and was committed to a mental institution. Reggie never quite got the full story of what happened; as a child, she often asked her father and older sister about it, but the answers she got were confusing and sometimes evasive, and after a while, she stopped questioning her mother's disappearance, sensing that the subject was a delicate one. Even in early grades, Reggie's upbeat personality made her likable and popular among her peers. She excelled in sports, and played everything she could. She took lessons in gymnastics, many varieties of dance, and music, first on the drums and then the guitar. She continued this when her father moved their family to Washington, D.C when she was twelve. Of all her lessons, though, the one she loved the most was horseback riding. She was one of a very few little girls who actually got a pony from her parents when she asked for one. Horseback riding came naturally to her, and by the time she was twelve, she was at the head of her class. She dreamed of being a jockey, or owning a racetrack, or just running a horse farm. Anything that would let her be around horses all the time. That dream was dashed somewhat one day when she was thirteen, and in the eighth grade. She had taken her horse (having been upgraded from a pony) for a ride in the park, as she often did. But this day, a brief rainshower surprised her. On her way back home, something rushed out of the trees and spooked her horse. The horse reared, then tried to regain his footing, but the path had turned to mud, and horse and rider were both drenched. Perhaps the saddle had not been tightened securely enough, or perhaps it had become too slick with rain, but whatever the case, it slipped and Reggie fell from the horse. As she struggled to get up, out of the mud, the horse skidded one last time and fell over, crushing Reggie's lower body underneath him. The doctors who examined her determined that she would not walk again. At first, Reggie felt discouraged, but as she began to miss playing sports and riding, she began to practice on her own, by holding onto the walls in one of the hallways of her family's house. She fell every time. Meanwhile, because getting around her school was too tedious and she was missing too many days due to various surgeries anyway, her father pulled her out of school and had her taught at home. He also began to take her to the hospital regularly so she could practice her walking there. After about a year, she could walk well enough that she only needed crutches, and she persuaded her father to put her back in school. He agreed, and so did the school board - except that the board put her right back in the eighth grade, claiming that she hadn't been taught enough in homeschooling to be sent on to high school. No amount of arguing would persuade the board or her school, so Reggie repeated the grade. This time, though, she was able to stay the entire year, and just to make a point, she made straight As in all of her classes, and never got lower than a B on any assignment. She moved on to high school, and quickly got into sports again. Her legs hurt her often, but she seldom complained about it, and pushed herself to get back into shape. This was a bad idea, and she knew it, but she hated feeling as helpless as she had after the accident. She wanted to do the things she loved, and no injury was going to keep her away from her dreams. Though her father was a well-known politician, Reggie tended to shy away from talking about major issues. She had not known about Specials until April Fourth, but formed no opinion on the situation. That way, she could always honestly say she didn't care. She hated how people would ask her thoughts on things, expecting a profound answer, because she was a Representative's daughter. She simply watched as the government made various laws about Specials, never really paying attention - until she manifested. It was her eighteenth birthday - because she went through eighth grade twice, she was preparing for her last year of high school. A large outdoor party had been set up for her, and a few scores of her closest friends and their friends were in attendance. The skies were clear and the sun was bright, a perfect day to just lie stretched out on a Maryland beach. Reggie felt herself warming up, but thought nothing of it. She was still kind of used to snow, so she figured that was why she felt as if she was melting. In any case, it was no big deal. A huge cake was presented to her, and everyone gathered around its table when it was time to blow out the candles. The adults snapped pictures, and she leaned on the table, closed her eyes, and blew over the long cake. As she did, she heard cheering that began to sound more like screaming. When she opened her eyes, she found the cake's icing melted and running, and when she lifted her hands, she realized she had burned holes into the table. Since then, there have been a half dozen incidents of this kind, as Reggie struggles to understand and master her ability. Recent activities Reggie led a fairly typical life of a politician's daughter until the "decapitation strike" that occurred during a charity dinner, which many of the nation's leaders had attended. The attack and the resultant deaths led to her father becoming the President of the United States, making her not just a politician's daughter, but the President's daughter. After accidentally causing the geomagnetic storm that took out the telecommunications grid of the contiguous United States (and a bit beyond), Reggie went missing. Upon turning up again, she entred the custody of the Company and Grace Harper. Then, during a visit to her father at the Whie House, she became involved in the Battle of Washington, D.C., and went missing again, kidnapped in an unrelated incident that was meant to capitalize on the confusion created by the attack on that city. After just over fourteen months, Reggie resurfaced again, this time in Los Angeles. She does not remember anything that happened to her between just before the D.C. battle and suddenly coming into her consciousness in a convenience store, but she seems to have additionally gained the consciousness of Dido Moncrieffe, a member of the former Rogue Society. Death Facts of interest Reggie adores pizza rolls. Prior to her second kidnapping, she was an avid gamer. She once dreamed of attending conventions in the costumes of her favorite game characters, but her father, due to his status even before his unexpected promotion, did not allow it. Category:Characters Category:Neutral